


im having a bad time

by agehaglow



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: im gonna regret this tomorrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 20:24:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agehaglow/pseuds/agehaglow
Summary: i download the zhdun app and it was a mistake





	im having a bad time

**Author's Note:**

> an anon told me to write this

i was sitting on my bed scrolling through tumblr. i finally found a post worth my while. a funny post. Hologram Zhdun 3D Joke. i went to reblog it and i read the caption, warning me of the danger to downloading that app. i laughed. the app can't be that dangerous, could it? i was about to find out.  

i got out my phone and searched "Hologam Zhdun 3D Joke". i had found the app. i was ready. i didn't even read the reviews. that was my second mistake. i downloaded the app, waiting for it to install. i don't even remember what i did in that time. probably scrolled through tumblr some more.

the app finally downloaded. i was ready. i made the hologram appear, and i didn't laugh. this wasn't as good of a Hologram Zhdun 3D Joke as i expected

suddenly the window shattered and he came in. Zhdun. he stared at me with those beady little eyes and in his hand he carried a gun. i was very scared it was very scary to me and probably very scary to the reader. i screamed but no one heard me as zhdun shot me and i died. how am i typing this

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> redffoivdkofedkfvdpioefiodjioewfdsiojediojfijoelzjdofaoivdfvia why did i write this


End file.
